evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaston
"Gaston" is a villain song sung by Gaston LeGume, LeFou, the villagers, and the bimbettes in the movie Beauty and the Beast. The song was sung to stroke Gaston's ego in order to cheer him up after being rejected by Belle. This created the catchphrase, "No one (verb)s like Gaston." which was said in Disney's House of Mouse and also set up Internet memes. A reprise was sung when Gaston plotted to have Belle's father, Maurice, committed to a mental asylum unless Belle agreed to marry him. Lyrics LeFou: Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston Looking so down in the dumps Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston Even when taking your lumps There's no man in town as admired as you You're everyone's favorite guy Everyone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why! No one's slick as Gaston No one's quick as Gaston No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's For there's no man in town half as manly! Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on! LeFou and Chorus: No one's been like Gaston A king pin like Gaston LeFou: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston Gaston: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! LeFou and Chorus: My what a guy, that Gaston! Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!" LeFou: Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips! Chorus: No one fights like Gaston Douses lights like Gaston In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston! Bimbettes: For there's no one as burly and brawny Gaston: As you see, I've got biceps to spare LeFou: Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny. Gaston: That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with hair! Chorus: No one hits like Gaston Matches wits like Gaston LeFou: In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston Gaston: I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptoooie! Chorus: Ten points for Gaston! Gaston: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs Ev'ry morning to help me get large And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge! Chorus: No one shoots like Gaston Makes those beauts like Gaston LeFou: Then goes tromping around Wearing boots like Gaston! Gaston: I use antlers in all of my decorating! Chorus: My what a guy! GASTON! Reprise Gaston: LeFou, I'm afraid I've been thinking LeFou: A dangerous pastime Gaston: I know, But that wacky old coot is Belle's father And his sanity's only so-so Now the wheels in my head have been turning Since I looked at that loony old man See, I promised myself I'd be married to Belle And right now I'm evolving a plan! (speaking) If I... *whispering* LeFou: Yes? Gaston: Then we... *whispering* LeFou: No, would she? Gaston: *whispering* Guess! LeFou: Now I get it! Gaston and LeFou: Let's go! No one plots like Gaston Gaston: Takes cheap shots like Gaston LeFou: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston! Chorus: So his marriage we soon will be celebrating! My what a guy! GASTON! Category:Villains' songs Category:Music